


In Sickness and in Health

by starxreactor



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxreactor/pseuds/starxreactor
Summary: Of course, nothing ever goes to plan for Tony Stark, so it figures that he gets food poisoning on the night of his second anniversary with Steve.





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this all in one day lmao
> 
> uhh warning for vomiting? it's not detailed at all but i know it can squick some people out
> 
> Tony Stark Bingo square T1 - takeout/pizza

For their second wedding anniversary, Steve and Tony decide not to do anything huge. Well, more that Steve pretty much forced Tony into promising he wouldn’t do anything for it. The first one had been a grand affair in comparison.

Tony doesn’t mind all that much, though. Sometimes quiet nights in are good. Some takeout, Steve, and a movie are all he needs. 

It’s Tony’s job to pick the movie, since Steve’s handling the takeout. He thinks, something romantic and light will be good for now. It doesn’t have to be a  _ good  _ movie. Just something mindless that they can have in the background since they’ll probably end up paying more attention to each other anyway.

Tony has just settled on  _ 50 First Dates _ when Steve comes bustling in, juggling several bags of takeout in his arms. “I got Italian,” he says by way of greeting, tilting his head down once Tony is in kissing distance. 

“It’d better be good Italian, or someone here is sleeping on the couch,” Tony says, pecking Steve on the lips. 

“I sure hope so,” Steve says as he sets the bags on the coffee table and starts to arrange the boxes of food. “It’s a new restaurant. I’ve heard good things about them.”

“Which one? Is it Angelo’s? La Roccia Calda?”

“Second one, I think.” Steve looks at the name printed on the plastic bags. “Yep.”

“Sounds good,” Tony says, curling up in the corner of the couch and laying the blanket over him. Steve hands him a container that seems to be filled with saltimbocca and Tony takes a test bite of it to make sure it is accurate. The flavors explode on his tongue, and he can’t help the groan that slips out. “Wow. That’s—a lot better than I was expecting.”

“You trust me now?” Steve asks teasingly, taking his own box of what looks like ravioli with a cream sauce and settling himself next to Tony. 

Tony moves over the blanket so that they’re both covered and cuddles into Steve’s warmth. “I always did. JARVIS, play the movie.”  
The lights dim as the movie turns on. Tony takes another bite of his food and leans his head on Steve’s shoulder. They eat quickly and in silence, since they were both starving, but once Tony has set aside his container, feeling pleasantly full, he turns to Steve and presses a kiss against his cheek. “Mm. I love you.” 

Steve still has five more boxes to go through, but he can wait. Steve turns his head and returns the kiss on Tony’s lips. “I love you, too.”

They get a bit distracted after that, making out and cuddling instead of watching the movie. Not that Tony cares. His husband is way more important than whatever is happening to Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore.

Tony’s not sure how much time passes while they’re absorbed in one another, but it must have been at least an hour, because the movie is over by the time they separate. Tony leans his forehead against Steve’s, and murmurs, “Happy anniversary, husband.” Tony sees the flash of his wedding ring as the light hits in. 

He can literally feel the happiness radiating out of Steve’s grin. “Happy anniversary, husband,” he parrots. “I’m so glad I married you.”   
  
“Me, too,” Tony says, and leans in for another kiss. They pull apart, and Tony was just about to push Steve onto his back when a sudden wave of nausea hits him. “Oh,” is all he manages before he untangles himself from the blanket and Steve’s legs and runs off to the nearest bathroom. 

The moment his knees touch the floor in front of the toilet Tony retches up everything he had just eaten, and then some. He feels a warm hand press against his back, rubbing it gently. By the end of the fit, Tony is just spitting up bile. He feels hot, and cold at the same time, and he shivers. 

Steve pulls him back, staring at Tony with concerned eyes. “Are you okay? What just happened?” He presses the back of his hand against Tony’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“I—” Tony starts, but is interrupted by another round of retching. In the background, he can hear Steve desperately asking JARVIS what’s wrong with him.

When he finishes, Steve presents him with a cup of water that he gratefully sips before spitting the water into the toilet. His voice is hoarse when he speaks. “So that was random.”

Steve cracks a slight smile, but there is still clear worry in his eyes. “Yeah. JARVIS says you might have food poisoning,” he says guiltily.

“Oh no,” Tony says, “this just had to happen on our anniversary.”

“It’s fine, sweetheart, don’t worry about it. It’s my fault for getting food from that restaurant.”

“Nooo,” Tony says, reaching up and cupping Steve’s cheek. “Don’t blame yourself. How would you have known?” 

Steve sighs, but doesn’t press the issue. “Here.” He helps Tony up, holding him close when his legs prove too shaky to stand on. He leads Tony out of the bathroom, helping him onto the couch and tucking the blanket around him. Tony is still shivering, every part of him freezing and yet simultaneously radiating heat. His stomach is cramping, and he lets out a low moan.

Steve rubs a soothing hand through his hair, brushing it back. “JARVIS, what’s his temperature?”

“One-hundred point four degrees Fahrenheit, Captain Rogers. If it goes higher than one-hundred and three, then I suggest calling a doctor, but until then, it seems like a simple case of food poisoning that can be treated at home.”

Steve sits back on his heels, breathing out. “Right. Okay. How do I do that?”   
  
“Rest and hydration should do the trick,” JARVIS answers. “If it gets more serious, I will alert you.”

Tony groans, pressing his head against the back of the couch. “Of course this had to happen now,” he says, despite his chattering teeth. “Ruined all of my plans. I had something—something to show you,” he says to Steve. “Don’t look in the closet.”

Steve’s gaze softens. “It’s fine, Tony. These things happen. I’m just never getting food from that restaurant ever again.” He glances at the leftover boxes, and frowns. 

“Probably doesn’t matter if you eat those,” Tony says, following his gaze. He pulls the blanket tighter around himself, though it does nothing to help. “Lucky bastard.” 

Steve smiles, sitting down next to Tony and pulling him into his arms. “I guess I should be grateful, huh? If I ate that food before the serum I’d probably be dead by now.”

Tony tilts his head up. “Don’t say things like that. I don’t want to think of you dead.”

“Mm.” Steve kisses the top of his head, despite how sweaty his hair must be. “It won’t happen, not for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Tony says shakily, “let’s just—put on another movie, yeah?”

JARVIS puts on something mindless, though just like last time, Tony can’t focus on the movie. Unlike last time, it’s not because he’s busy making out with his husband. Several more times Tony has to run to the bathroom to throw up, and after the second time that happens, Steve drags over a trashcan so that Tony doesn’t have to expend more energy. 

As time passes, and Tony gets more delirious, he becomes less aware of what’s going on. He can feel a cool cloth rubbing against his forehead, sometimes, and Steve will urge him to swallow down some water and flavored drinks, but that’s the extent of his awareness. 

Later, Tony will swear that this was the worst anniversary he’s ever had, and clearly a sign that quiet nights in are just not meant to be for them. Steve just smiles and goes along with it, pure love shining in his eyes.

Eventually, Tony thinks he falls asleep, which is probably for the best. Being awake and so sick was only making him miserable.

He wakes up early the next morning, in bed, with Steve lying beside him. His head is on Steve’s chest, his arms tight around Tony’s body. Tony feels—better, he’ll say. He’s definitely not on the verge of throwing up, and the fever seems to have broken. But he’s still tired, and his mouth is dry. Tony decides he’s too warm to leave the comfort of Steve’s hold, and closes his eyes to fall back asleep.

The next time he wakes up, it’s at a more human time of the day. Steve is awake and clearly checking him, with the way that he’s leaning close into Tony’s space with a furrowed brow. “How are you feeling, love?” he asks when he realizes Tony’s awake.

Tony rolls onto his back. “Mm. Better. That was crazy.”

“Yeah,” Steve says agreeably, still looking worried. “You sure? No nausea or pain?”   
  
“No,” Tony says. He feels normal, if slightly tired. “I’d like some water, though.”   
  
Steve brightens. “Of course!” he says, reaching onto the nightstand and grabbing an unopened bottle of water. Tony leans over and realizes there’s an entire pack of them on the ground. 

“Huh,” he says, “you were really taking care of me.” He’s not entirely sure why that should be so surprising, but it is. He can’t remember the last time he was taken care of like that. Tony tends not to get sick, if only because he’s absolutely pedantic about things like germs because of the arc reactor, and he never got sick while dating Pepper. Before, well, he doesn’t usually think about before. 

“Of course,” Steve says again, handing him the bottle. Tony catches a glimpse of his wedding ring as Steve draws his hand back, looking confused. “You’re my husband. Why wouldn’t I?”

“No reason,” Tony says vaguely. Steve will probably press, and realize that this is just another one of those things that got fucked up for Tony, and then he’ll get all growly and possessive, which Tony loves because then some amazing, steamy sex always come out of it—except it’ll probably take a while before Steve decides Tony can have sex again, just because he’s considerate (evil, in Tony’s opinion) like that. What a shame, too. Tony had planned to pull out the lingerie he had just bought as a surprise—pay Steve back for last year when he did the same thing.

Oh, well. As long as Steve doesn’t go searching in the closet it’ll be fine. 

“Hmm,” Steve says, clearly not believing him, but drops the topic for now. “How about a lazy day in bed?”

“Oh, I like your style,” Tony says with a leer.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Not like that. You’re still weak from the sickness. I just mean relaxing in bed. We have no commitments. I already let Pepper know that you’re sick, so she cancelled all your appointments.”

“You’re an angel,” Tony groans, closing his eyes. 

“Only for you,” Steve whispers. Tony can  _ hear  _ the smile in his voice. Gentle fingers rub against his cheek. He can feel the metal of Steve wedding ring—made of the same element in Tony’s arc reactor—and he leans his face into it, realizing that this gentle, loving, perfect man in  _ his _ , and his alone.

“Let’s get married,” he breathes, focusing on the warmth on his face. “Again. It’s not too soon to renew our vows, is it?”

“It’s never too soon with you,” Steve says, leaning in to kiss Tony. His hand moves to tangle with Tony’s. “And of course I will marry you.”

Tony smiles into the kiss, holding their hands over his heart. He can’t wait for the wedding.


End file.
